reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Season 2 - My Story - Chapter 1
Jonah walked along the road for three hours. He came across a shed near Lake Don Julio. A elderly lady stoof their. Her name was Mrs. Ross. She had been looking at her husband and brother in laws grave. She said Jack Marston had killed them both in Mexico. Jonah set out to find Jack. Jonah went over to Beechers Hope, the Marston family ranch. He saw two graves. " Abigail Marston, 1914 " and " John Marstonn 1911 ". Jack came up the hill. Jack asked him " were you a friend of my father? " Jonah answered, " I invaded El Presdido with him. I was there when he killed Javier Escuela. Jack asked, " Were you there when he killed Dutch? " Jonah said, " No i wasn't, I killed Dutches son though. He klled my brother and my father. My mother lives in Blackwater. " Jack led Jonah into his house. Jacks wife, Lisa, greeted him. Jonah slept there over night. In early dawn, Jack awoke the house. Jack saw some US. Calvary Men storming the hill. Jack remembered his fathers death. Jonah and Jack walked out. They asked for Jack. Jack came forward and they pointed their firearms at him. Jonah aimed at the Captain. Lisa stood at the porch worrying. Jonah had a choice, shoot the captain and die, or run and abandon the Marstons. Jonah loaded his gun. All of a sudden, Marshal Johnson stormed over the hill with half a army. He saw alezandro come over the other side, Alezandro led about 13 rebels. Alezandro and Marshall Johnson walked down the hill to stand with Jack and Jonah. The 13 rebels stood with them as well. Marshal Johnsons 15 shooters came to stand with them as well. they still stood no chance. Jonah fired at the captain and it was an all out shoot out. Jonah ran into cover, the rebels faught hard and ripped the calvary off their horses and beat them with guns. The deputies fired at the calvary as well. Then, 35 more rebnels came over the hill. They carried high powered riffiles. Then, about 25 more soldiers came over the hill with dynamite and tried to take out the incoming rebels. The rebels collided with the 25 men, and the brawl took about 3 minutes. Back at the hosue, the rebels and deputies were getting creamed. Jonah and Jack held back oncoming calvary men from the back. Alezandro threw and piece of dynamite in the air and shot it. about 10 more rebels charged from the back and took out the rest of the calvary at the house. On the hill, the rebels finished up the calvary. They all regrouped at the house. Jonah quickly headed for the horses. Jack shot him in the foot. Jack walked over and pucnched him in the mouth, " YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE DIDN'T YOU! " Jonah said, " I swear I didn't Jack, let me go! " Jack then helped him up and slammed him into the barn door. He stabbed his hand so Jonah couldn't leave. Jack took uncles old cane and beat Jonah until he passed out. Alezandro stood by and watched. Alezandro took out his revolver and shot Jonah. Jack took the knife out and put in his holster. Alezandro and jack walked to the coaches and road off with the rebels. Lisa ran over to Jonah and wrapped his wounds. She left him and ran after the coach. Jonah woke up about 3 days later. He got up and was extremely sore. He picked up a fully loaded riffile and a revolver. He limped to a horse. He fell. Jonah layed there until some of the neighboring Indians of the forest came by to attend to his wounds. Jonah woke up again a week later feeling much better but very stiff. He got on his horse and rode off to Mexico to find and KILL Alezandro. Will he get there alive, will he meet others along the way? Find out in Season 2 - Chapter 2! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts